In a one-direction multipoint network unique messages are sent to several different receiving persons as a steady flow. The messages have been coded with a complicated algorithm which also involves an error check. The length of the messages is kept as low as possible and the identities of the receiving persons secret.
Since the messages cannot include the identification of the receiving person in a clear form, this must be included in the secret message. Because the receiving person must distinguish which ones of the messages are for him/her, all the receiving persons have to read all the messages. This takes too much time. It should be noted here that the messages can be personally coded so that the contents of a message meant for another receiving person cannot be solved. With the help of a personal identification the receiving person can, after opening the message, determine whether the message was meant for him/her or not.
It would be advantageous to accomplish a transmitting system for secret data messages, where all the receiving persons would not have to read all the messages and where all the above-mentioned problems can be solved.